familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland
Log farm or Klungeland farm Farsund, Norway |Baptism = November 17, 1822 Herad parish, Norway Farsund, Norway |Siblings =Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) |Death = Klungeland farm Farsund, Norway |Burial = Farsund parish Farsund, Norway |Father = Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) |Mother = Maren Olsdatter (1791-1868) |Spouse = Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) |Marriage = Farsund parish Farsund, Norway |Children = Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) Sophia Marie Olsdatter (1852-?) Teodor Johan Olsen (1852-?) Josette Olsdatter (1855-?) Otto Olson (1858-1921) Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) Salmine Pedersen (1862-1914) ^ Adolph Martin Ludvig Olsen (1864) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes= ^ Freudenberg line }} where he lived in 1891]] Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) was a baker in Farsund, Norway. Four of his children emigrated to the United States. (b. November 14, 1822; Klungeland farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. August 24, 1914; Klungeland farm, Vanse parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Farm The family had sold Log farm around 1820 and moved to Klungeland farm. Klungeland is sometimes spelled as "Klungland". Name variations His name was pronounced "oh-lee". *Ole Mathias Pedersen *Ole Mattias Pedersen Parents *Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad Birth He was born on November 14, 1822 most likely at Klungeland farm in Farsund. Baptism He was baptized at Herad parish in Farsund on November 17, 1822. Siblings *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant *Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log, who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) *Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) who died at age 15. *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Villum Larsen (1816-1896) and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) *Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) who died as an infant *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who worked as a breadseller and married Serine Larsen (1840-1905) aka Severina Larsdatter, and had one of their children emigrate to the United States. He was alive in the 1910 census. *Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Marriage Ole married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) on October 8, 1848 in Farsund parish in Farsund, Norway. She was listed as "Tea Johanne Vetteland" and her father was listed as "Torsten Vetteland". Children Six of his children migrated to the United States. *Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) aka Peter Matthew Olsen, emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) and died of heat stroke on August 11, 1896 during the 1896 Eastern North America heat wave. His son was Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971), the china decorator. Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) and Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) are siblings. *Theodore Johan Olsen (1850-1896) was a seaman in Farsund, Norway and later the first mate on a steamer on Lake Michigan. He died when he was hit by a train in Chicago, Illinois in 1896. He never married. *Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) married Sigvard Nilsen (1852-1906). Their son, Sigvart Høgh-Nilsen (1880-?) was a concert pianist. *Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-?) aka Josetta Theresa Olsdatter, who was born on November 9, 1855. She was recorded in the 1865 Norway Census. She must have died before 1914 because she is not mentioned in the funeral notice for Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914). She never married. *Otto Olson (1858-1921) aka Ottan Olesen, emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) aka Hannah Admundsen. He worked as a barber. *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) was born under the name Hannah Lina Olsdatter, and emigrated to Chicago, Illinois and married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930). Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) and Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) are siblings. *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmine Sopie Olsdatter, married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) and emigrated to Manhattan in New York City and then moved to Jersey City, New Jersey and then moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba and then died while visiting her family in Farsund, Norway. *Adolph Martin Ludvig Olsen (1864) who died in childbirth when his mother died. Death of wife His wife died in childbirth in 1864, and Ole never remarried. He raised the children by himself. Baker In the 1865 Norway Census, Ole was living at his bakery at 39 and 40 Kirkegaten Street. He had a servant: Ane Lisabet Abramsdatter, aka Anne Elisabeth Abramsdatter. His bother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?), a breadseller, was living at 36 Kirkegarden Street. Salmine Ole and his daughter, Salmine, appeared to be traveling outside of Sweden on September 04, 1884. Salmine was listed as "Salmine Wemmeland", perhaps a phonetic interpretation of her married name "Winblad". Klungeland farm In the 1900 Norway Census, Ole was living with his nephew: Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) on Klungeland farm in Vanse parish, Vest-Agder, Norway. By 1910 he was living with his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?); and his daughter, Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) who was now a widow. They lived at Brogate 10 in Farsund in the home of Laurits Byberg which was divided into 5 apartments. Death Ole died on August 24, 1914 and his children: Salmine and Lena, visited him when he was dying, or came to the funeral from America. On this trip both Salmine and her husband died and they were buried in Norway. His death was listed in the churchbook as: "Died 24/8 buried 28/8 1914 baker Ole Mathias Pedersen Klungeland, a widower, born 1818 sic, Log i Herad, died of old age." He was 92 years old. Burial Ole was buried in Vanse Church Cemetery on August 28, 1914. Post-death events John Winblad died on September 24, 1914 in Klungeland. He was married to Ole's daughter Salmine. This was one month after Ole's death. Lena Olson, Ole's daughter, returned to the United States from Norway on September 30, 1914. Salmine died on December 18, 1914, just 15 weeks after her father died. Otto Winblad, now parentless returned to the United States on July 06, 1915 from Norway. On that same day, Otto's brother, Anton, and Anton's wife, Eva, returned from Cuba to meet Otto Winblad in New York. Relationships Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) was the second great grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958) and the relationship has been confirmed by the somatic DNA match with Todd Wickman (1980). Relatives who emigrated Ole had a nephew, via his sister, Olene Pedersdatter: Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) aka Jakob Villumsen, who emigrated to Kittson County, Minnesota, and left several children in the US before he moved back to Norway and had more children with a second wife. Ole had a niece via his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen: Inga Pedersen (1885-1927), who emigrated to Jersey City, New Jersey and married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955). Memories about Ole Mattias Pedersen Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on January 21, 2008 wrote: "My grandmother, Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) had told me that her grandfather in Norway was a baker in Farsund, and that he had 7 living children. She said his wife died in childbirth with the eighth child, and he never remarried, and raised the children by himself." Timeline *1822 Birth on Log farm, Farsund, Norway on *1822 Baptism at Herad parish on November 17, 1822 *1848 Marriage to Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) in Vanse parish on October 8, 1848 *1865 Norway Census living at Kirkegaten 39, 40 in Farsund, Norway *1875 Norway Census living at Kirkegaten 36 with his family in Farsund, Norway. He is in the house of his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) and his family *1891 Living a at Ytre Markeveien 44 in Bergen, Norway with his daughter Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) and her husband Sigvard Nilsen (1852-1906) *1900 Norway Census living on Klugeland farm with his nephew, Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) *1910 Norway Census living at Brogate 10 in Farsund with Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) as a widow; and with his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) *1914 Death in Farsund on External links *Ole Mattias Pedersen at Findagrave *Ole Mattias Pedersen at Geni *Ole Mattias Pedersen at Facebook Documents Image:Pedersen-Ole 1822 baptism full.jpg|1822 birth in Herad churchbook Image:Pedersen-Ole 1822 Herad 001a.gif|1822 birth in Herad churchbook (closeup) Image:Pedersen-Ole 1822.gif|1822 birth index in Herad Image:Pedersen-Torstendatter marriage 1848.gif|1848 marriage index in Farsund Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010526.jpg|1848 marriage in Farsund churchbook Image:Pedersen-Ole Thea children.gif|1855-1862 birth of children Image:1865 census Pedersen Torstendatter.gif|1865 Norway census index at in Farsund File:1875 census Pedersen Farsund.png|1875 Norway census in Farsund with his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) File:Ytre Markeveien 44.png|Ytre Markeveien 44 in Bergen, Norway File:Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) in the 1891 Norway Census living in Bergen, Norway with his daughter.png|Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) in the 1891 Norway Census living in Bergen, Norway with his daughter File:Nilsen-Sigvart 1891 Bergen.png|1891 at Ytre Markeveien 44 in Bergen, Norway with Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) and her husband Sigvard Nilsen (1852-1906) Image:1900 census Pedersen.gif|1900 Norway census living on Klugeland farm with Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) File:Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) in the 1900 Norway census living on Klungeland farm with his nephew.jpg|1900 Norway census living on Klugeland farm with Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) File:1910 census Pedersen.png|1910 Norway census index living at Brogate 10 in Farsund with Sofie Marie Pedersen (1852-1924) as a widow; and with his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) Image:Winblad 1914 Vanse Sweden 3.jpg|1914 death in Farsund churchbook File:Pedersen-Ole 1914 funeral.gif|1914 funeral notice File:Pedersen-OleMathius 1914 funeral.gif|1914 funeral notice File:Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland DNA descendants.png|2018 DNA descendants Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People from Farsund, Norway Category: Klungeland farm Category: Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914)